Hola, niños
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: SPOILER DE "LA VARA DE LA VERDAD". Clyde hizo muchas fechorías pero aquello fue pasarse de la raya. Viñeta. T por lo típico en South Park


**_SOUTH PARK: STICK OF TRUTH_** **ES UN JUEGO DE OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT, CON PERSONAJES DE TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE**

* * *

El niño nuevo, por supuesto, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era aquel zombie nazi. Sólo sabía que, como se descuidara, lo mandaría al otro barrio, de modo que lo atacó sin piedad alguna. Con esos seres, aunque fueran vecinos de South Park, era mejor no tener contemplaciones, podían arrancarte la cabeza en cualquier momento. Jimmy corrió a ayudarlo mientras Butters se preparaba para lo que hiciera falta, pero los otros cuatro chicos no se movieron.

Ni siquiera cuando el muerto revivido agarró a Gilipollas y trató de morderlo, abriendo la mandíbula todo lo posible con una expresión bestial, pudieron reaccionar. Cartman miró a sus amigos, con su bastón listo para golpear, pero no se decidió a correr adonde estaba la acción, tal vez esperando a que ellos mostraran su intención de unirse. Kyle no dejaba de mirar a Chef, mientras que Stan tenía los ojos fijos en Clyde, quien, cómodamente sentado, disfrutaba del espectáculo. Sintió una presión en el estómago.

"Clyde, hijo de puta...Te has pasado de la raya...Te has pasado de la jodida raya..."

Finalmente, Cartman sacudió la cabeza e hizo el relevo a Jimmy, golpeando fuertemente la cabeza de Chef cuando éste quiso abalanzarse sobre Gilipollas una vez más. De nuevo, el tío no abrió la boca ni para chillar ni para darle las gracias; se creería muy guay o algo así.

\- Vamos, Stan-dijo Kyle con voz algo temblorosa, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo a su amigo-. Tenemos que ayudar.

Sin embargo, Kenny reaccionó antes que él, echando mano de sus flechas y su arco. Trató de quitarse todos los recuerdos de la cabeza, no se podían permitir flaquear ahora. Tras dudar un poco, Stan asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y corrió a reunirse con el resto del grupo.

\- **_Niños...¿Qué he hecho?_**

Kyle deseó que se callara, que no dijera ni una sola palabra más. Pero, tal vez podrían recuperarlo. Tal vez, si seguían así...

Chef nunca les haría daño, ¿no? Era esa cosa, esa baba verde, que le obligaba.

Evitó mirarlo cuando sus ojos, que habían perdido prácticamente todo brillo, se posaron en los niños, uno a uno. A Stan le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, si se hubieran fijado sus amigos, lo habrían visto. Por fin, empuñó su espada de madera, listo para defenderse.

Pero Chef flaqueaba. Por mucho que Clyde le gritara y arrojara aquel líquido, seguía resistiéndose a atacarlos.

\- ¡Vamos, ahora!-gritó Cartman, lanzándole una compresa.

Lo que de verdad fue efectivo fue el tapacubos que el niño nuevo le lanzó al zombie a la cabeza, haciéndolo tambalearse. Cuando Chef alzó la cabeza, se miró su cuerpo en estado de descomposición, increíblemente bien recompuesto teniendo en cuenta por lo que había pasado el cadáver, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Miró extrañado a sus viejos amiguitos, sobre todo a Kenny, sin duda preguntándose por qué demonios tenían esas pintas. Hubieran jurado que había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque parecía más bien una mueca.

\- **_¡Niños!_**

Gilipollas oyó decir algo a Clyde pero no llegó a comprenderlo, sólo se volvió hacia él a tiempo de verlo lanzarle una botella a Chef. Más bien, un cóctel molotov, porque el zombie comenzó a arder y a agitar sus brazos. Presa del pánico, éste corrió hacia ellos y los niños, algunos sin poder reprimir algún grito, intentaron apartarse a tiempo. Pero lo tenían encima y tenía que ser rápido. El niño se giró y, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas de su intestino, lanzó una ventosidad que tiró al muerto hacia atrás, envuelto en una bola de fuego.

Clyde saltó de asiento y retrocedió hacia el barril con aquel asqueroso líquido. Cartman se adelantó hacia él. Estaba rodeado y sin más compinches, su juego había terminado.

Stan, Kenny y Kyle se acercaron a Chef o, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. No se movía ni un solo centímetro y estaba tan chamuscado y hecho polvo que realmente era imposible que estuviera vivo. Stan sintió la urgencia de vomitar al oler la carne podrida quemada pero aguantó a duras penas.

\- ...Podríamos haberlo...-musitó.

Kyle le tomó la mano y lo miró, igualmente apenado. Los tres se volvieron hacia Cartman, quien había arrinconado a Clyde. Aquel hijo de perra pagaría lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
